Phantasma
by LadyofTimeandDeductions
Summary: Where am I? Who am I? What am I? All I know is that she came to me and now I'm floating, drifting through time and space. I also know that he needs me, he needs my help. She said Christmas is not real. I didn't understand but I think I do now. Christmas is not real and The Doctor is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this once as a one-shot you can check it out. It's called "A Rose's Touch". This one's shorter but the ending is different. The one-shot version is longer though and a bit more angst-y so if you like those kinds of things you can go have a peek. Anyway, this one is going to have multiple chapters so yeah... Enjoy though :)**

* * *

Years ago, our TARDIS finally became old enough to take us traveling. The chameleon circuit was, of course, fixed now though he kept the blue police box shell. I guess it kind of grew on him. He did have that look for 900 years now. He even got a new sonic screwdriver. I always laugh at it for still not doing wood. It was just like old times, traveling and saving the universe.

We just came back from fighting off some Cybermen when it first happened. Yes, there are Cybermen even in the parallel world. I fell ill. The fever lasted for almost a week then it went away. One day, we were running away from some Headless Monks. My knees started to hurt. I thought it was because of the running. But as we ran faster, the pain grew sharp. I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't even walk properly because of the sharp pain. We almost got our heads chopped off literally, as you know of the Headless Monks.

After that, my joints hurt almost everyday. There was once when I couldn't even stand up properly. My family started to notice. My co-workers noticed too. My mom insisted on going to a doctor so we did. The doctor said I had leukemia. We wanted to make sure so we went to another doctor but he also said it was leukemia. Everyone was devastated. Doctors suggested chemotherapy but I refused. If I was to die, then I want to die peacefully. No radiation. No IVs. No chemicals inside my system. Just plain old death.

My mom kept on insisting to undergo the therapy. but she gave up in the end. She knew nothing's going to change my mind now. Even John, the metacrisis Doctor, coudln't do anything. We still went on adventures though but we became more careful. It might sound absurd since John is the same as the Doctor and the Doctor doesn't do careful. I didn't understand too but at least we got into less trouble. We tried not to mix in with people. I don't think they're called adventures anymore actually. They're more of just sightseeing now.

But I know he thinks it's not leukemia. Every time the doctors say it's leukemia, he looks at the doctor like he doesn't agree. It's like he senses something's wrong. One night I saw him in the control room looking at results from scans. Scans of me. Scans of my body and my system. He doesn't tell me but i know he thinks it's alien. No one really knows though. No one in this world knows. Except me.

My body grew weaker and weaker as each day passed. I was confined into the hospital. Mum was there beside me. Dad was in his office while Tony was at school. I knew it when the time came. My death was near. I could feel it that day. I already asked for my family. I told them everything I wanted to tell them. I said my goodbyes and my love. As soon as they entered the door, my mom immediately hugged me. I immediately knew this was going to be hard. I didn't need to tell them that I could feel my time was coming to an end. And they didn't need to tell me that they think I was mad for thinking like that. Mum couldn't stop crying. Dad and Tony had to pull her out. I also asked for my assistant entrusting to her all the work. I appointed her along the way. Some colleagues and family friends also came.

Then lastly, him. He came into my room. His face as passive as ever. His eyes cold as ice. It all felt very familiar. That look. He sat on the chair beside me. I could tell he didn't sleep for many days. I also knew he didn't eat much. I've never seen him this bad. It felt new and familiar at the same time. It hurts to see him like this. I held his hands with both of mine. I pulled them towards me closing my eyes. I laid kisses on every finger. I turned his hand around and kissed his knuckles. When I opened my eyes, he looked different. Tears were threatening to fall down his face. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chin. His lips trembled as he sighed. A short kiss on his soft lips. He whimpered placing a hand on my back tracing my spine. One light kiss on his nose. I've looked at those brown eyes for such a long time and I never get enough of it. I love his hair. I love his smile. I love his heart. I love his mind. I just simply love him. I pulled him into a hug. Tears were uncontrollable. I felt safe in his arms even though feeling safe wouldn't change anything. I didn't want to go . I heard a sob escape from his mouth. I hugged him tighter. He sighed.

When we pulled away, his cheeks was wet with tears. Swollen eyes with dark circles. Mouth parted between shallow breaths. He looked so wrecked yet he still looked beautiful. For one last time, I smiled. Lastly, I placed an everlasting kiss on his forehead. He looked at me one last time. Brown eyes. Chocolate brown eyes. Hazel brown eyes. I could find a hundred words to describe his eyes. He looked at me with so much love and care my heart ached. I knew he had to leave or else I wouldn't be able to leave peacefully. I smiled at him again. One last smile before he closed the door behind him.

_"I don't want to go."_

* * *

After my last breath, I saw a bright light. Then a very strong wind blew on my face as if I was traveling somewhere. As soon as it stopped, the white light faded and darkness swam in. I found myself floating surrounded by the beep of silence. I tried to shout but I heard no reply. I didn't even hear myself. The silent darkness started to creep me out. Shivers went down my spine as cold started to settle. Just as it was getting too cold, the darkness shattered around me like glass.

I found myself barefoot, standing on grass. Wet grass. Then cold water came splashing down on me. I squealed at the sudden cold contact. It was raining and I was on a hill in a cemetery, judging from the rows of stones below. I turned around and found people wearing black with umbrellas in their hands. I realized I wasn't getting wet. I could feel the water going down my arms but I wasn't wet. I felt weird, really.

It was raining and I was starting to think maybe the clouds were sympathizing with them but that's just rubbish. Of course not, it's all about evaporation, condensation and all.

When the hole was now filled, the tension in the air was thick. At that moment, I knew people were starting to change their lives. They were starting to move on. Yes. Moving on was everything now. You can't stay on one place forever. I watched as people started to leave one by one until only my family was left standing on my grave. Mum was really a mess now. Red swollen eyes, puffy nose, messy hair. After a few more minutes, Mum shook her head and started to walk back to the car. Tony quickly ran after her. Only John and Dad was left.

Dad placed his hand on John's shoulder. "She's probably happy right now, son." he said as he looked at the dark skies. John just smiled sadly. Dad patted his shoulder and went after Mum and Tony.

He just stood there for many minutes, looking at my grave. I could feel my heart slowly tearing up inside. It hurts so much. Then he reached inside his pocket. He took out a rose. A single rose. He placed light kiss on the rose and set it down on my grave. My heart shattered. Tears fell down my cheeks but I couldn't help but smile. He remembered.

_"How about roses? Don't you think roses would look nice?"_

I chuckled. I suddenly saw him looking at me. My eyes widened. But something made him look away - at the sky. I realize it stopped raining. I gasped when I saw the view in front of me. At the corner of my eye, I can see that he noticed it too. Rainbow. There was a rainbow up in the sky with the sun shining brightly. It made me smile.

He faced my grave once more but he was different now. Those sad eyes sparkled with something that made my heart soar. He now wore one of his sweetest smiles. My heart sped. Bastard! Even in the afterlife, he could still make my heart skip a beat.

The calm after the storm. It's amazing how such a simple thing can change things dramatically.

"Thank you, Rose. Thank you."

He walked behind the tree I was on. He took out the TARDIS key and slipped it in the air. He turned it and I saw the TARDIS door open. When he went in, the TARDIS finally became visible. Sneaky man. I watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. I closed my eyes while the sound of the TARDIS echoed in my mind. I'll never get old of that sound.

"Never gets old, does it?"

I almost fell when I heard someone beside me. Someone was sitting beside me. I realize it was just her. A little girl in white.

"Please don't scare me like that." I said.

She chuckled. We were subjected to silence after. We watched the clouds slowly drifting away passing through the rainbow. Then I decided to break the silence.

"I'm ready."

She looked at me for a few seconds then nodded. She held out her tiny hand to me. I took it gingerly. She smiled then I suddenly felt light-headed. It felt like I was being slowly sucked in. I didn't know where we're heading or where we were. I couldn't even see properly. All I couldn sense is the force of the wind gushing on my face and voice. Not just anyone's voice. It was my voice.

_I am Rose Tyler and this is the story of how I died._

* * *

**I've had this idea since the month after The Day of the Doctor. I just needed a lot of time to get into finer details and build up the plot in my mind. Plus, I had to attend to my other fics first. Honestly, the plot is still missing some small details but I think I've got it. Updating schedules may be flexible though so please bear with me. :)**

**Some reviews would be nice, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna repeat what I said. My schedules are really flexible so I don't really have an exact schedule for posting chapters but I will try to post as soon as I finish them because I still have other ongoing stories, here and on Wattpad. Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Only the sound of his footsteps echoed across the room. The Doctor stopped in front of the controls of the TARDIS. He sighed heavily as he leaned on the panel. _So what to do, what to do?_ He walked around the big column in the middle of the room. Then he stopped when he almost tripped on something hard and something square.

He looked down and saw a silver box lined with red borders. It's intricate designs were really peculiar especially the indentations. They looked like a labyrinth to him nothing more. Though maybe it does mean something. Something far too old for him to understand. But he knows what the silver cube was, of course. It's the machine he used to end the Time War. The Moment. The Galaxy-eater.

Suddenly he was transported back to the battlefield. Daleks shot everything standing in its way. Civilians tried their best to get to safety. The children shrieked and cried while they ran with their tiny feet. Fire was everywhere. Chaos and fear filled the land. He noticed a boy amidst the battle. His hair was ruffled. His face was black with ash. He was covered in cuts and bruises. And he was alone in the middle of it all. Sooner or later he knew a Dalek would notice. Sooner or later the child's fate will be judged. And there's nothing he can do. His hand curled into fists because he had saved Gallifey. Immediately he threw the image off his mind.

The universe in now safe. Gallifrey is now safe. No more war. No more Daleks. No more. The Time War was over, finally. He stopped it.

Suddenly it dawned on him. No. _He_ was safe. _They_ were gone. The thought had just sunk in and it sent a powerful blow to his gut. Gallifrey was gone. He had saved Gallifrey by _destroying Gallifrey _along with all the people, along with all the children. His heart constricted with guilt. His breathing became shallower. He forced a gulp.

The Time Lords were gone. He's alone now, the last of the Time Lords, alone with the last TARDIS in the universe.

He wondered. Does saving something by killing it morally acceptable? He had no choice. It was either Gallifrey loses the war and Daleks will reign as supreme rulers or no one wins at all and the universe will be safe. He believed it was an impulse. It was in a speck of time. He was trying so hard to tell himself that what he did was right because that was the only way. Suddenly he was sent back to that crashing spaceship, to what Cass had said.

_He held her hand as tight as he could. He's going to save her. He must. He finally managed to open the door with his sonic screwdriver. His heart beat quickened when he saw the blue police box waiting for them at the back of the ship. Until he felt her hand tensed under his and she immediately pulled her hand out of his grip._

_"You're a Time Lord." She said it with so much fear , it made the Doctor's stomach churn._

_"Yes, I'm a Time Lord, but I'm one of the nice ones." he reasoned. 'No, don't do this, Cass.' he thought. They needed to get on the TARDIS now._

_"Get away from me!" she said immediately and took a step back._

_The circuits behind exploded and the Doctor knew they didn't have much time left. They really needed to go. "Well, look on the bright side, I'm not a Dalek."_

_This time there was no fear in her eyes. They looked so cold. "Who can tell the difference anymore?"_

Those words rang in his mind. He had saved the universe from utter destruction by murdering his own planet. Was it worth it though? He told her he wasn't part of the war and maybe it should have stayed that way. _No_. He knew what he did was right. It was best for the safety of the universe. But he couldn't help but think, what was he? A hero? Or a monster?

He shook his head. He stood behind the screen, hands on the buttons. It's done now. Now point in thinking and regretting because he can't go back and he most probably won't.

At the same time, he felt a tingling sensation on his hand. He raised his hand. Gold particles danced across the back of his hand.

"Oh yes, of course, it makes sense." The Doctor inhaled sharply."Wearing a bit thin." He could feel the tingling sensation spread across his body reaching his head. "I hope the ears would be less conspicuous this time." All his senses became numb as the regeneration started.

Little did he know that his wish for less conspicuous ear was not granted. Little did he know that after a few centuries he will meet a girl named Rose Tyler who would help him back on his feet. Little did he know that he _will_ get to kiss Bad Wolf Girl.

* * *

"So, where to next?" the Doctor asked to no one in particular. He threw his coat on one of the coral-like columns of the smirked when the TARDIS hummed in response. He stroked the knobs and buttons of the TARDIS.

Boy, how he wish the TARDIS had a conscience that he can talk to. If she did, then time traveling wouldn't be so lonely. Yes, yes, he should have someone with him. He knows that. That's why he travels and have fun and save people and defeat enemies and all the other wibbly wobbly timey wimey things. It actually makes him feel less alone.

"Anyway, no time for chit-chat!" he puffed his cheeks. Then he realized what he said. "Well, basically it shouldn't be called chit-chat because chit-chats usually consist of a two-way communication and no one's here. So I'm just talking to myself."

"Anyway!" He shouted again. He pressed a few buttons and turned some knobs. "Why don't we set this to random, eh?" He places his hand on the lever that would start the engines.

He looked at the big column in front of him. He knows the TARDIS won't directly reply to him but he knows she can hear him. "Come on, you and me. What do you say?" The TARDIS hummed again. He grinned. "That's my girl! Here we go!"

"Allons-y!" he shouted before pulling the lever down. The TARDIS shuddered as they traveled through time and space.

But soon he would have to heed the call. He would meet an old face and his fate shall fall upon him.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

* * *

Darkness enveloped us...I realized it should be me, not us, because the little girl suddenly disappeared when the darkness surrounded us-slash-me. Well, isn't that just rude? I braced myself as soon as the thought left my mind. I expected a lightning or something will just strike me because of what I thought. There was no lightning whatsoever. I sighed and muttered a small 'Thank you'.

Here I was alone, floating in empty space. I tried shouting but I couldn't hear anything even myself. My eyes widened. It was just like before so that means the glass-shattering thing will happen. Any second now... There it was. The darkness shattered like glass. A white light flashed and I was forced to close my eyes.

When I opened them again, all I could see was white. I thought another glass-shattering shenanigan was going to happen again but then I realized that I wasn't not floating anymore. I was standing on solid ground, solid _white_ ground. I jumped just to check if I was really on solid ground and turned out it was solid.

I heard slow and steady footsteps on one side. I saw the little girl again. She walking towards me. I opened my mouth to ask but decided against it. I might be struck by lightning though that didn't happen earlier but we was in a more concrete place now. Who knows what can happen? And judging by how comfortable she looks, she must really know this place well.

She must have noticed my hesitation because she smiled and told me, "Welcome. It's okay to ask questions before I start talking nonsense."

That made me smile a little. I asked her, "So... what am I supposed to call you?"

She crossed her arms. That made me a little anxious. "Well, I mean, calling you the TARDIS sounds weird."

She closed her eyes. Then after a few seconds she opened them again. "I was once called Idris. If that suits to your liking."

"Idris. That's okay, Idris."

She smiled and I felt relieved. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Any guesses?" she asked.

I looked around, trying to look for something else other than white emptiness but there wasn't. I shook my head.

"Uh, none actually..."

"Well, I was hoping for one but, anyway," she commented. "You're in the heart of the TARDIS."

"The heart of the TARDIS?" I asked.

"Yup!" she replied, popping the 'p' at the end.

I frowned. I didn't want to sound stupid but the words left my mouth before I could stop myself. "So basically I'm inside _you_?"

She laughed. I made a face when I realized she thought I was joking. "I mean, seriously."

"Logically speaking, yes, you are inside of me." she said.

I took another chance to look around again. Honestly, it looks a bit, well, under dressed? Under decorated? Let's just say I was expecting something grander because the TARDIS can do an awful lot of things. Great things. _Amazing_ things. And here it is the heart of the wonderful machine. All in old-fashioned white. Now that's just textbook enigmatic.

"I can hear you, you know?" she suddenly said, breaking my chain of thoughts.

I frowned, feeling a bit anxious. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." she smirked.

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that's why you're here. So why don't we start with that, eh?" she suggested.

"Ooookay..."

And I thought things couldn't get any crazier but it did.

* * *

**Hate to cut that part But I had to. BWAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Thank you for those kind reviews btw! Please comment or review or give some criticisms on my story if you want to. If you don't want to, izzokay :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're on Wattpad, I've got this posted there too under the name "Phantasma" because "The Whispering Mist" just sounds a bit wrong. It has the same cover image. Anyway, please do check it out on WP because the number of reads is what's important there so a little help please. You can also check out my other story there. :)**

* * *

"Where to start, where to start?" She said then she started to rub her chin while she muttered under her breath.

But when I heard two words that made my heart stop, I blurted out, "What?"

"You know, with all the time lines together, converging and breaking apart all at the same time. You know, all those," she paused. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

I chuckled. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey?"

"Yes, don't give me that look. Ask him." she replied.

I laughed. That's so much like the Doctor. I could hear him inside my head, repeating those four words over and over again. Then he wore that big silly grin while he explained everything to me. My heart ached. Oh, how much I missed that man.

"Moving on, the thing is you're me."

My smile faded. My heart almost stopped. Wait. Did she just say I'm her?

"What!?"

"Wait, wait, sorry. rewind, rewind." She looked away and went on muttering like she was deciding on what to tell me. Suddenly she looked at me. "You're not human."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, oh, sorry. Too early for that. Or was it too late. I don't know..." She continued to mutter under her breath while she walked around the room. Sometimes running, sometimes stopping.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"YES!" she suddenly shouted. I jumped a little. Boy, I can see the resemblance already. She ran towards me and caught my arms. She squeezed them hard. "I don't know!" she shouted. Her eyes wide. Honestly, she looked like a madman.

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes. Yes, you're right. I'm a madman. We're madmen."

I just stared at her with wide eyes while she shouted at my face. One second, she was shouting weird things at my face. The next thing, she was mumbling to herself then she whips her head back to me and shouts at me again. And it's really freaking me out.

Suddenly she squeezed my arms real hard and looked at me with alarmed eyes. "Rose Tyler!" Chills went down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I gulped. The way she was looking at me. The way she gripped my arms. The way her hands trembled against my arms.

"No. It's hard to explain. Too many words to say. Too many things happening. Too many things happened. Will happen. And it's all coming. All at the same time. The start is the end and the end is the start.

* * *

I was in the TARDIS. I turned around looking around. Coral-like pillars, grill flooring, and a gigantic pillar in the center with panels attached to it but something was wrong. I knew it. The comfortable homy feeling was no more but dark and eerie, no, red, red in anger. Suddenly I noticed a man standing behind the controls and maneuvering the TARDIS.

"Doctor..." I shouted but my voice immediately dimished as I slowly realize he wasn't the Doctor.

He was old, not like the Doctor kind of old though. What I meant was he looked old, he has white hair and his face looked old. But what surprised me was that he was flying the TARDIS. I thought only the Doctor could fly the TARDIS. He tried to teach me once and I couldn't even understand the first step. Wait, the Doctor, where was he?

It only took me less than a second to see that the Doctor was not here because if he was, he would have stopped this man from touching the TARDIS. Then that means the Doctor's in danger...

"DOCTOR!" I shouted and shouted until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Idris standing behind me, shaking her head.

"It's no use." she said.

"What do you mean?" I shouted angrily.

She spoke before I could speak. "Stop it, Rose. It's no use, I tell you." I felt my ears flare up in anger. My hands curled up in fists. "It's done. There's nothing we can do anymore so-"

Anger burst inside me, flowing out of me freely. "No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me to just wait until something happens to him because I wouldn't. I won't. I never will."

"Rose..." I knew she was trying to calm me down but no, no way am I going to calm down because he was in danger.

"No! I need to get to him! I need to know he's safe!"

I never noticed that she suddenly became quiet while I continued to tell her that I needed to see him, that I needed to save him. I never noticed that the world around me started to fade away like every color was being erased from existence. I never noticed that we were back inside the TARDIS. All I could think of was saving him.

"_Rose._"

Her tone made me stop. No, she wasn't mad, she wasn't pissed off. I didn't what she was feeling but I did know that I had to stop. She was looking at me intently. I suddenly became interested in my shoes. I'm pretty sure it looked like some serious scolding was going on.

She sighed. I peaked from under my lashes. "It's just a memory, okay?" she said as she walked towards me.

My head snapped up to look at her. I couldn't stop myself. "What?"

"It was a memory. That happened after you..." she paused. "Left."

My eyes widened. My heart grew heavy, pounding loudly in me chest at the revelation. Guilt settled upon me but question kept popping in my head. What happened after? Did he manage to save the TARDIS? Was he alright? Who was that man flying the TARDIS?

It was when Idris spoke that I realized I spoke that aloud.

"The man you saw is called the Master."

"The Master?" I asked.

What a weird name. Wait, the Master, the doctor, the Master, the Doctor. Did that mean...?

"Yes, he's a Time Lord." Idris confirmed my thoughts.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "But I though they were gone? I thought the Doctor said he was the last one?"

"Turns out he wasn't." She stretched her hand out and we were back in the control room. I wanted to ask what were doing but I stopped myself. I guess I just had to trust her. She _is _the TARDIS. I noticed something moved like it was falling from above. I looked up and saw a helmet. It had wires and knobs around it and certainly looked like something the Doctor had made.

Idris looked at me. "This is the Chameleon Arch."

* * *

"What do you think, eh?"

The man looked at his colleague. "What?"

"I asked you what do you think of him?" his colleague asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

His colleague rolled his eyes. "Him, obviously." he said pointing in front of them. To the man who was sitting on a chair with wires attached to his brain. That man looked very weird. He was dressed in a really odd fashion. His hair was also very odd. It was long and floppy not like the usual short clean cut hair in Gallifrey. And his chin. He has an awfully big chin and it's a bit distracting really.

Honestly, he knew very little about the man. He knew that they call him the Doctor. He knew little of what he did during the Time War but he knew what happened to Gallifrey after what he did. He was still young and he didn't really reach the Great Time War. He's really thankful for that, though. From all the stories he's heard about the Time War, he already grew to appreciate the awfully boring life he has now.

"I don't know..." he replied.

His colleague shook his head. "Young ones, these days. Some said he's a hero. Some said he's murderer. Some said he was mad. Some said he did it out of love for Gallifrey."

"What do _you_ think?" he asked.

"A madman!" the older man exclaimed. "Risking the lives of everyone just to win the war? Absurd. They say he did it to save Gallifrey. Ha! I say he's just a madman that wants to kill."

The young man remained silent as his colleague talked about this Doctor. Finally when the ranting's stopped, the room fell into silence. For what seemed like hours, they did not speak. Not a single word. But the young man's mind was full of questions.

He realized what he really wanted. He's a Time Lord. He knows time very well like an old friend. He can see the timelines of people. He can feel the Time Vortex in his veins. And just like the Doctor, he wanted and still wants to travel, to see different planets and galaxies. He wants to explore the vast universe with his very own TARDIS. He doesn't want to guard an unconscious man. He doesn't understand why they needed to look after the Doctor because it's impossible for him to break free of this technology. No one has ever done that.

Suddenly, he heard the door behind them open. He saw the Great Rassilon enter the room. His eyes widened. He immediately stood up and so did his colleague. They bowed as Rassilon entered. He nodded as a sign to continue their work and they did.

"Reports." Rassilon said.

The young man couldn't help but wonder what brings the Rassilon here. He never does that. Usually, he sends people to report to him. But he scanned the Doctor anyways and gave him the report.

"Normal, sir."

Rassilon just nodded. He stared at the man in front. Both men waited for further instructions as they continued to monitor their unconscious prisoner.

"Send in the monsters. Every possible monster you can think of. Cybermen, Weeping Angels, The Silence." Rassilon commanded.

"How about _them_, sir?"

"Not yet. Let the others do the first part of the job then leave the rest to _them._"

With that he left the room. The two men looked at each other then returned to work.

* * *

**Please, guys, if you have time please check it out on WP. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Some criticisms and tips are welcomed. Plus, my posting schedules won't be uniform because the finer details of my plot is not yet ready but I promise you this story is going to move forward :)**


End file.
